Cardiovascularm neurocardiovascular and behavioral programs include studies of central neural control of the cardiovascular system, primate models of behavior disorders, neuroanatomical studies, and varied rearing experiences and behavioral development. Endocrine and metabolism programs ecompasses CNS-endocrine control of temperature and metabolism, plasma cholesterol metabolism, normative studies of sex hormones, and arterial smooth muscle cell in atherosclerosis. Sensory and motor systems programs concern the neural basis of reflex and voluntary eye movement, functional relations between precentral cells and muscles, neurophysiological mechanisms of functional movement, mastication and responses of the TMJ to functional loading forces. Primate Colony pathology research involves reactions of the respiratory tract to injury, viral oncology, and comparative primate pathology. Regional collaborative and cooperative programs include studies of methyl mercury embryopathy, blood cell kinetics, auditory physiology, vestibular control of the neck musculature, neuro-ophthalmology of the primate visual system, vestibulo-ocular reflex, orthodontic research, oral-facial growth and development, respriatory distress syndrome, reproductive physiology, cholesterol and blood protein analysis, noninvasive measurement of myocardial performance, iron metabolism, hypothalamic regulation of metabolic substrates, studies in restorative dentistry, genetic analysis of dermatoglyphics, biophysics of circulation, platelet immunization, and primate vocalization.